Davidchannel's Channel
List of Movies/TV Shows and Videogames: # 2 Stupid Dogs # 3-2-1 Penguins! # 6Teen # The 7D # 64 Zoo Lane # 101 Dalmatians (1961) # 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure # 101 Dalmatians (TV Series) # Aaahh!!! Real Monsters # A Bug's Life # A Goofy Movie # A Troll in Central Park # A Winkle in Time # Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog # The Adventures of Blinky Bill # The Adventures of Be're Rabbit # The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad # Aladdin (1992) # Aladdin (2019) # Aladdin: The Return of Jafar # Aladdin and the King of Thieves # Aladdin (TV Series) # The Angry Beavers # The Angry Birds Movie # Alice in Wonderland # All Dogs Go to Heaven # All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 # All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series # All Hail King Julien # The Amazing World of Gumball # Antz # The Ant Bully # Animaniacs # Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish # An American Tail # An American Tail: Fievel Goes West # An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island # An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster # An All Dogs Chritsmas Carol # The Angry Beavers # The Aristocats # Astro Boy (TV Series; 2003) # Astro Boy (2009) # Astro Boy vs. The Junkyard Pirates # Astro Boy: The Video Game # Atlantis: The Lost Empire # Atlantis: Milo's Return # Baby Einstein # Baby Looney Tunes # The Backyardigans # The Bagle and Becky Show # Balto # Balto II: Wolf Quest # Balto III: Wings of Change # Bambi # Bambi II # Barney Live! in New York City # Beauty and the Beast (1991) # Beauty and the Beast (2017) # Beauty and the Beast: The Enchatned Christmas # Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World # Bedknobs and Broomsticks # Being Ian # Big Hero 6 # Big Hero 6: The Series # Ben 10 # Ben 10 Alien Force # Ben 10 Ultimate Force # Ben 10 Ominverse # Ben 10 (2016) # The Black Caludron # Blazing Dragons # Bleach # The Book of Pooh # Breadwinners # The Brave Little Toaster # Brother Bear # Brother Bear 2 # Bolt # Bonkers # Bunnicula # Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Series) # Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins # Camp Lazlo # Cartoon All-Stars To the Rescue # Cars # Cars 2 # Cars 3 # Casper the Friendly Ghost # Casper # Casper: A Spirted Beginning # Casper Meets Wendy # Casper's Haunted Christmas # Casper's Scare School # Casper's Scare School (TV Series) # The Cat in the Hat (2003) # Cats Don't Dance # ChalkZone # The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show # Charlie Brown (TV Speicals) # Chicken Little # Chicken Run # Child's Play # Child's Play 2 # Child's Play 3 # Chowder # Chuck Jones' Peter and the Wolf # Chuck Jones' The Bear That Wasn't # Bride of Chucky # Seed of Chucky # Curse of Chucky # Cult of Chucky # Coco # Code Lyoko # Codename: Kids Next Door # Conker's Bad Fur Day # Conker: Live & Reloaded # The Country Bears # Courage the Cowardly Dog # Cow and Chicken # Curious George # Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey # Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle # Curious George (TV Series) # Darkwing Duck # Daxter (Video Game; 2006) # Deadpool (2016) # Deadpool 2 # Delhi Safari # Dinosaur (2000) # Disney Cartoons # The Dragon Prince # Duck Dodgers # Duckman # DuckTales (1987) # DuckTales (2017) # DuckTales The Movie: The Treasure of the Lost Lamp # Dumbo (1941) # Dumbo (2019) # Ed, Edd n Eddy # Epic # Elena of Avalor # Elf (2003) # The Emperor's New Groove # The Emperor's New School # Fantastic Mr. Fox # Fantasia # Fantasia 2000 # Ferngully: The Last Rainforest # Ferngully II: The Magical Rescue # Finding Nemo # Finding Dory # The Flintstones # Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends # The Fox and the Hound # The Fox and the Hound 2 # Fraggle Rock # Free Birds # Frozen # Frozen II # Frozen Fever # Fresh Beat Band Of Spies # Fresh Beat Band Of Minis # Fun and Fancy Free # Gadget Boy and Heather # Gadget Boy's Adventures in History # Garfield (2004) # Garfield: A Tail of Two Kittens # Garfield and Friends # The Garfield Show # Garfield Gets Real # Garfield's Fun Fest # Garfield's Pet Force # Gargoyles # Gay Purr-ee # George of the Jungle (1961) # George of the Jungle (1997) # George of the Jungle 2 # Gnomeo & Juliet # The Good Dinosaur # Goof Troop # Gravity Falls # The Great Mouse Detective (1986) # Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone (2001) # Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) # Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) # Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005) # Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) # Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (2009) # Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 (2010) # Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 (2011) # Harvie Krumpet # The Haunted Mansion # Hercules # Hercules: The Animated Series # Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi # Histeria! # Home on the Range # Honey I Shunk the Kids # Home (2015) # Home Alone # Home Alone 2: Lost in New York # Honey I Blew Up the Kid # Horton Hears a Who! (2008) # Hotel Transylvania # Hotel Transylvania 2 # Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation # House of Mouse # How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) # The Huckleberry Hound Show # The Hunchback of Notre Dame # The Hunchback of Notre Dame II # I Am Weasel # Ice Age # Ice Age: The Meltdown # Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs # Ice Age: Continental Drift # Ice Age: Collision Crouse # Impy's Island # Impy's Wonderland # The Incredible Mr. Limpet # The Incredibles # Incredibles 2 # Inside Out # The Iron Giant # Itsy Bitsy Spider (1992) # Itsy Bitsy Spider (1994) # It's a Big, Big World # Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy # Jak II # Jak 3 # Jak X: Combat Racing # James and the Giant Peach # The Jetsons # Jim Henson's Animal Show with Stinky and Jake # Jim Henson's Muppet Babies # Johnny Bravo # Johnny Test # Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie # Josie and the Pussycats # Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space # Jumanji # Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle # The Jungle Book (1967) # The Jungle Book 2 (2003) # The Jungle Book (2016) # The Jungle Bunch # Jungle Cubs # Jurassic Park # The Lost World: Jurassic Park # Jurassic Park III # Jurassic World # Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom # Kangaroo Jack # Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A! # Khumba # Kim Possible # The King and I # Kingdom Hearts # Kingdom Hearts II # Kingdom Hearts III # Kipper # Kronk's New Groove # Krypto the Superdog # Kung Fu Panda # Kung Fu Panda 2 # Kung Fu Panda 3 # Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awsomeness # Lady and the Tramp # Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure # The Land Before Time # The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure # The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving # The Land Before Time IV: Journey Througe the Mists # The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island # The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of the Saurus Rock # The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire # The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze # The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water # The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration # The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysaurus # The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of Flyers # The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends # The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave # The Land Before Time (TV Series) # The Land Before Time: Return to the Great Valley # The Land Before Time: Great Valley Racing Adventure # The Land Before Time: Big Water Adventure # The Legend of Tarzan # Legends of Chima # Legend Quest (2017 TV Series) # Legend Quest: Masters of Myth (2019) # LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu # The LEGO Movie # The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part # The LEGO Batman Movie # The LEGO Ninjago Movie # The Life and Times of Juniper Lee # Lilo & Stitch # Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch # Lilo & Stitch: The Series # Leroy & Stitch # The Lion Guard # The Lion King # The Lion King II: Simba's Pride # The Lion King 1/½ # The Little Mermaid # The Little Mermaid II: Return of the Sea # The Little Mermaid III: Airel's Begnning # The Little Engine That Cloud (2011) # Littleist Pet Shop (2012) # Looney Tunes # The Looney Tunes Show # Looney Tunes: Back in Action # Madagascar (2005) # Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa # Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted # Maleficent (2014) # Martin Mystery # Matilda (1996) # Mario # MaXi (TV Mini-Series 2017) # Maya the Bee # The Magilla Gorilla Show # Making Fiends # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh # Mickey and the Beanstalk # Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Muskeeters # Mickey Mouse Works # Mighty Ducks # Mighty Max # Mighty Mouse # Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures # Monster House # Monsters, Inc. # Monsters, University # Monsters vs. Aliens # Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) # Mulan # Mulan II # Muppet Treasure Island # My Dad the Rock Star # My Life as Teenage Robot # My Little Pony Friendship is Magic # The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh # The Nightmare Before Christmas # The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge # The Nutcracker Prince (1990) # Noah's Ark # Oggy and the Cockroaches # Oh Yeah! Cartoons # Olaf's Frozen Adventure # Oliver and Company # Once Upon a Forest # Osmosis Jones # Open Season # Open Season 2 # Open Season 3 # Open Season: Scared Silly # Out of Jimmy's Head # Over the Hedge # Ozzy and Drix # Pauile # PB&J Otter # Peep and the Big Wide World # The Pebble and the Penguin # The Penguins of Madgascar # Penguins of Madgascar (2014) # Pete's Dragon # Pete's Dragon (2016) # Peter Pan # Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland # Phineas and Ferb # Pig Goat Banana Cricket # The Pink Panther # The Pink Panther (2006) # The Pink Panther 2 (2009) # The Pink Panther (1993) # Pink Panther and Pals # Pinocchio # Pocahontas # Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World # Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin # Pooh's Heffalump Movie # Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie # The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2004) # The Powerpuff Girls Reboot (2016-2020) # The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) # The Princess and the Frog # Puss in Boots (2011) # Quack Pack # The Quick Draw McGraw Show # Quest for Camelot # Ralph Breaks the Internet # Random! Cartoons # Rango # Ratchet & Clank (2002) # Ratchet & Clank (2016) # Ratz # Ready Jet Go! # Raw Toonage # Regular Show # Regular Show: The Movie # The Ren & Stimpy Show # Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon" # The Rescuers # The Rescuers Down Under # The Ripping Friends # Rise of the Guardians # Rio # Rio 2 # Robbie the Reindeer # Roald Dahl # Roald Dahl's Fiddle Crab on the Roof # The Road To El Dorado # Road Rovers # Robin Hood # Robots (2005) # Rock-A-Doodle # Rocko's Modern Life # The Rocky and Bullwickle Show # Roger Rabbit Shorts # Rover Dangerfield # Romeo and Juilet: Seal with a Kiss # Room on the Broom # Rudolph the Red Nosie Reindeer # Rudolph's Shinning New Year # The Santa Clause # The Santa Clause 2 # The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause # Scooby-Doo Where Are You! # Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo # The Secret of NIMH # The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue # The Secret Saturdays # Secret Mountain Fort Awsome # Shark Tale # Sherlock Gnomes # The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show # Shrek # Shrek 2 # Shrek the Thrid # Shrek Forever After # The Secret Saturdays: Go The The Movies # Surf's Up # Surf's Up 2: Wavemania # Sing (2016) # Sitting Ducks # Skunk Fu! # Sleeping Beauty # SMG4 Bloopers # Snagglepuss # Snow White and the Seven Drawfs # Sonic X # Song of the South # Space Goofs # Space Jam # Spirit: Riding Free # Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron # SpongeBob SquarePants # The SpongeBob SqaurePants Movie # The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water # The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper # Stitch! The Movie # Stitch! # Stuart Little # Stuart Little 2 # Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild # Stuart Little: The Animated Series # Star Wars # Star vs. The Forces of Evil # Stoked # Supernoobs # The Swan Princess # The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain # The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom # The Sword in the Stone # TaleSpin # Tangled # Tangled Before After # Tangled: The Series # Tarzan # Tarzan II # Tarzan & Jane # Teacher's Pet # Teacher's Pet (2004) # Teen Titans # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) # The Terminator # Terminator 2: Judgement Day # Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines # Terminator Salvation # Terminator Genisys # The Three Caballeros # The Three Little Pigs (1933) # The Tigger Movie # The Toy Warrior # Thumbelina # Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) # Tinga Tinga Tales # Tiny Toon Adventures # TMNT (2007) # Tom and Jerry # Tom and Jerry Kids # Tom and Jerry: The Movie # Tom and Jerry Tales # The Tom and Jerry Show # Top Cat # Total Drama Island # Total Drama Action # Total Drama World Tour # Total Drama Revenge of the Island # Total Drama All-Stars # Total Drama Pahkitew Island # Total Drama Presents: The Ridoculous Race # Totally Spies! # Toy Story # Toy Story 2 # Toy Story 3 # Toy Story 4 # Toy Story Toons # Toy Story of Terror! # Toy Story Time of Forget # Trolls (2016) # Trolls: World Tour # T.U.F.F. Puppy # Up # VeggieTales # Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production/New Looney Tunes # The Wacky World of Tex Avery # Wacky Races # Wally Gator # Wallace & Gromit: The Cruse of the Were-Rabbit # The Weekenders # We're Back! A Dinosuar Story # What About Mimi? # What a Cartoon! # What's New Scooby-Doo? # What's with Andy? # Who Framed Roger Rabbit # Wild Kratts # The Wild (2006) # A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving # Winnie the Pooh # Winx Club # Wreck-It Ralph # The Wubbulous World of Dr. Suess # X-Men Evolution # The Yogi Bear Show # Yogi's Ark Lark # Yo-kai Watch (TV Series) # Yo-kai Watch (Video Game) # Yo-kai Watch 2 # Yo-kai Watch: The Movie # Zambezia # The ZhuZhus # Zootopia Category:Davidchannel Category:Channels